


Said the Spider to the Fly

by NixieD



Series: Monsters and Madmen [2]
Category: Red Dragon (2002)
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Consent Issues, Knife Play, M/M, Sexual Violence, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieD/pseuds/NixieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Monsters and Madmen, they make their way back to Lector’s place. No plot here, just twisted porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Spider to the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual violence, blood play, knife play, breath play, bondage, serious consent issues… this is Red Dragon porn people.  
> Disclaimer: Thomas Harris, Universal, MGM and all affiliated parties own the characters; I make no money from this and claim no ownership.  
> AN: 2360 words of fucked up porn? Oh, I am going to the special hell.

Will doesn’t remember the journey back to Lector’s place, nothing of the winding streets or the strange looks. He can barely remember the struggle up the stairs. But he remembers vividly when the crush of their lips turned vicious and Lector bit down hard. He can’t forget the taste of the flood of copper in his mouth or the guttural groan Lector let loose. He knows the smarting of his wrist is from when he tried to pull away and Lector wrenched him round and down onto the fine sheets of his bed. Twisting his arm up his back until he fell still and let the stronger man grind against him without so much as a whimper of protest.

He still lies like that when Lector pulls away, his arm falling only slightly lower down his back. He goes boneless and lets Lector knock his arm aside, not so much as twitching even when he feels the cold chill of steel against his lower back. He can’t help the whine as the tip scratches up to his nape, the blade cleaving his shirt in two as the tip leaves a single stinging shallow cut up his spine. Blood slowly beading in its wake. He can’t help the twitch of his hips when Lector’s warm hands fall either side of the small of his back, nor the groan when those vicious lips and tongue touch to the base of the cut. He whimpers as they slide roughly up his back, fingers clenching the bed sheets as hips nestle against his behind, Lector’s shirt brushing his bare skin. At his nape they draw away only to press a slow wet kiss against his collar bone, teeth suddenly biting deep breaking skin and he can’t do anything to fight it, his hips thrusting back as the moan spills past his lips.

“Oh, Will,” they’re the first words he can remember being spoken since the bookshop, Lector’s voice is dark with joy and pleasure, rich with arousal. And Will is spurred into movement, hands shifting up and bracing as he pushes back further into Lector’s embrace, shirt sliding down and pooling around his wrists. Warm strong hands shift to clench his hips tight, wrenching him even further so they grind together almost painfully. As if Lector were trying to screw into him in spite of their trousers. “Will, dear Will.”

The burst of cool air that streams between them as Lector pulls up and away is a shock. Hands wrestle his belt open, whipping it through the loops and dropping it with a thud to the floor out of sight. He shivers on hands and knees, head falling between his arms, eyes opening to watch those hands flip the button open and slide the zip down. Watching them slide in under trouser and boxers, feeling fingers dancing along his skin, so close to his aching erection, but not even glancing a touch. Instead sliding to his sides and drawing both down his thighs, leaving them resting at his knees.

The hands are strangely gentle as the slide over him, brushing over bared skin, one hand coming around to clasp him loosely as Lector’s other rests against his hip, fingers falling atop faint bruises they’d brought to bloom. His only warning is a faint kiss before teeth dig in firm and cruel into the flesh of his buttock, the groan torn from his throat as both hands turn tight, nails digging in to bite the flesh of his hip and the fingers of the left squeeze him tight at the base. Cutting off the quick rush of desire as Lector’s teeth brake the skin. He’s panting as the older man draws back, admiring the mark left behind, tongue sliding over it before shifting away to the five shallow wounds to the side, lapping at the blood welling there. Will collapses forward, hips held up by Lector’s arm still between his legs holding him tight, his breath and groans muffled by the sheets under him.

“My Will.”

Lector shifts again, hands sliding to drag Will’s legs apart as wide as his trousers will allow, those firm hands pry his cheeks apart as Lector settles behind him, the buttons of his fly pressing into Will’s cleft, rubbing over his hole. Leaning forward, Lector twists a hand into his hair, clenching his fist tight, the other flipping the buckle of his belt and drawing it slowly through the loops. Mouth dropping wet sucking kisses along his shoulder and neck. Almost gently he drags him up, hands scrambling under him before resting on his thighs, Lector dropping the belt in front of him. Will moans, eyes heavy lidded, hips grinding back into Lector’s, head tipped back as Lector continues to suck bruises into his skin, hands moving to slide down his arms.

“No!” A shout, his eyes fly open and he tries to pull away as Lector takes the shirt around his wrists and begins to bind him tighter rather than drawing the cloth away. A struggle quickly subdued as Lector takes his balls in hand and squeezes tight. “No.” Little but a whimper, but he acquiesces, Lector ties the final knot and releases his wrists. Will twists his wrists, trying against the bindings, breath coming faster as he fails. “Please.” It’s nothing but a whisper, rushed out between breaths as Lector picks up the belt, letting the leather whisper over his chest. “Lector, please.” Drawing it up and around his neck while his eyes go wide, tongue sliding through the buckle as Lector tightens it, uttering nothing but a gentle “hush.” Releasing it only when the cold buckle rested firmly against the nape of his neck, the leather tail falling down his back between them.

“Please.” It’s a broken plea, and in spite of the terror running through his veins and each whispered no. He can’t quell his traitorous erection, can’t stop the shudder of pleasure as Lector wraps him in a firm fist. Lector’s other hand gliding the knife once more, sliding it back and forth across his stomach, twisting it so, the blade’s edge slicing shallow lines into his skin arrowing downwards. With each slice he throbs ever harder, each plea grows louder and slides together. Blood welling upwards and rolling down towards his prick, Lector catching it in his fist and stroking him with the warm wetness of his own blood. It’s too much, everything’s too tight, and as Lector draws the blade upwards and drags it across a nipple fire rips through him. His body draws tight and clenches down, hips bucking forward as he flies apart in excoriating pleasure.

Will tumbled forward, struggling to breathe, his blood singing in his ears as Lector holds him firm, fingers clenched tight around his prick, holding in an aching pressure as his muscles tense and bunch. The iron grasp kept him hard, his balls draw tight and heavy, the pleasure still pounding through him, throbbing even in his fingers and toes as his heart hammered in the aftermath. As Lector’s other hand took hold of his balls and tugged them firmly downwards, he couldn’t quiet the sob. Lector pushed Will further forward till his cheek rested on his bound hands, his back curving as his knees slid back, but Lector still held his hips high.

Knife once more in hand, he drew it slowly across the dip of Will’s back, Will keened with each cut, while Lector painted a red star, blood pooling in the dip. Lector lay the blade down with care, then moved with haste, fingers wrenching each button of his fly, pulling himself free, he groaned with pleasure. Holding himself, Lector slide his cock through the wet pool, slicking it as he watched it trickle slowly across Will’s back. With a slight shift he pressed his prick to Will’s hole, waiting and listening to his growing whine and occasional sob of no.

“Hush William.”

Lector pressed forward and he clenched up against it. “Please. Please, Lector, please.” Will begged, for what he wasn’t sure, his mind rebelling against what was about to happen, but his body draw taunt, waiting and demanding more. “Lector, please.” A wet sob as Lector rested against him, cock pressed against him. His back twisted as he pushed up onto his hands, he groaned as his felt his blood sluice warm and sticky down his cleft. Muscles shivering in confusion, Lector felt him loosen ever so and thrust in in one burning hard push. He cried out in a wordless yell, body tightening down as pain lanced through him. Blood doing little to soften the blow.

Lector pressed himself along Will, feeling his blood soak through his shirt and paint his skin. His hand came up to grasp the leather of the belt, winding it like a leash around his fist, he rested it against Will’s shoulder and adjusted his hand around Will’s prick. “Sweet Will.” He felt him shudder, his body clenching around him, squeezing his cock deliciously. He waited for a shaky exhale before he wrenched the belt tight cutting off Will’s air, his other yanking Will upwards, driving in that final inch while Will struggled for air, muscles failing to tighten. He held him there, slowly drawing back out while Will twisted in his grasp, finally slackening the belt when only the head of his cock remained just punctured inside that first ring of muscle. As Will gasped his first breath, Lector thrust viciously forward, driving the breath from him. Groaning as the muscles rippled around him.

Will sobbed as he felt himself tear, the agony slicing through him, twisting with the rush of Lector’s thrust and the sweet taste of air, to form a mess of pain and pleasure that made his stomach clench and his cock throb. He shock as his breath shuddered out of him, Lector tightening the belt and cutting of his air for a long slow withdrawal, thrusting shallowly, slipping out only to dip back in as he struggled for a breath he couldn’t find, muscle’s loosening with each breathless moment. When Lector finally relaxed the belt he gulped in air, his ring spasming around the head of his cock, before Lector drove back in and robbed his breath from him.

Over and over, Lector toyed with the belt, driving them both closer to the cusp, the first few vicious thrusts tearing at Will and easing his way. Then he shifted to battering his prostate, sometimes hitting it with a thrust inward, shocking the breath out of Will with a moan of intense, painful pleasure. Sometimes rolling over it with shallow thrusts as Will struggled for air before sliding away. But always keeping Will’s breaths short and shallow, making his skin prickle and his vision grow fuzzy as he struggled to catch his breath.

Soon Will was writhing with him, pushing his hips back into each thrust, chasing his prick as it withdrew, tormenting himself. He pressed into the belt, quickening the ceasing of his own breath, hands clenching uselessly into the sheets while he rolled his pelvis, trying to seek relief for his aching prick. Moans and whines pouring out of him as they drove together. Lector biting at his shoulders, around the skin bounding the leather of the belt, tugging at his ear.

“Sweet William. So tight and hot. So eager for me.” Quickly and carefully Lector released Will’s prick, making sure not to offer the slightest touch of relief. He pressed his hand to Will’s stomach, pressing against the still slowly weeping cuts. “Sing for me, dear Will.” His nails scratched inwards, digging into the wounds, his fist wrenching the belt tight as he thrust powerfully inward, battering Will’s prostate and rolling his hips to maintain a constant shifting press of his cock against it.

The last of Will’s breath rushed out of him in a reedy cry, his prick dancing between his legs with each burst of ejaculate. His vision swam as Lector kept the belt drawn tight and continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostate over and over, pleasure and pain blurring together as his orgasm seemed to go on and on. Blackness began to rush up at him, he barely felt Lector’s harsh bite into his shoulder and the warm rush of his orgasm wetting his insides.

He collapsed downwards, Lector following him, taking the care to pull the belt loose, his prick twitched with the rush of air, spurting weakly against his stomach. Used muscles squeezing Lector’s cock and making him grunt. He winced as Lector withdrew, a trail of blood and spunk sliding free. In spite of this, he felt loose and easy, sinking into the sheets as Lector stroked along his back, murmuring words he couldn’t make out in that calm hypnotic voice of his.

Lector pulled back to draw his trousers and boxers the rest of the way off, freeing his legs, slipping his socks off, before undressing himself. Finally Lector lay against him, skin to skin, as he drifted in the endorphin haze releasing a sigh of pleasure. Lector’s fingers brushed up and down his spine, along the cut from his nape to the top of his cleft. Before dipping between his cheeks, two fingers pressing against his wet mess of a hole, slipping inside easily making him gasp. “Lector, please.” For a moment Lector stills, and part of Will’s brain screams at him to make him stop, to push away and escape this madness. But the twisted part of him delights in being trapped in Lector’s orbit won’t listen. “Please. Please Lector.” And his hips push back. “Lector, more.” They’re kissing as Lector presses a third finger into him, rolling them over his prostate and making his nerves sing with over stimulation.

“My beautiful boy.” Lector guides him to and through another excoriating, exquisite orgasm. He passes out as his cock spills weakly. Crowing with pride and pleasure, Lector doesn’t bother to clean them off, leaving Will wet and sticky with his own semen and blood. He just draws Will closed and wraps the soiled sheets around them. Following him down into slumber, resting before they begin anew.


End file.
